disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Let It Go
"Let It Go" (Livre Estou na versão brasileira) é uma canção de 2013 do filme da Disney de animação, Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante, com músicas e letras compostas por Kristen Anderson-Lopez e Robert Lopez. A canção foi executada no filme pela atriz e cantora americana Idina Menzel em seu papel Rainha Elsa. A canção aparece depois de Elsa fugir de seu reino logo após seus poderes de gelo serem descobertos pelo público. Percebendo que ela não precisa mais esconder suas habilidades poderosas, Elsa se declara livre do stress e teme o que ela tem enfrentado desde a infância. As letras iniciais "Não podem vir, não podem ver, sempre a boa menina deve ser" foi algo que o Pai de Elsa disse a ela quando a ela foi dado luvas para a sua segurança e dos demais no reino. Letras Versão original The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I'm the queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everthing seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry Here I stand and here I'll stay Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, the past is in the past Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone Here I stand in the light of day Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway Versão de Demi Lovato Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I'm the queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried Versão brasileira A neve branca brilhando no chão Sem pegadas pra seguir Um reino de isolamento E a rainha está aqui A tempestade vem chegando e já não sei Não consegui conter, bem que eu tentei Não podem vir, não podem ver Sempre a boa menina deve ser Encobrir, não sentir Nunca saberão Mas agora vão Livre estou, livre estou Não posso mais segurar Livre estou, livre estou Eu saí pra não voltar Não me importa o que vão falar Tempestade vem O frio não vai mesmo me incomodar De longe tudo muda Parece ser bem melhor Os medos que me controlavam Não vejo ao meu redor É hora de experimentar Os meus limites vou testar A liberdade veio enfim Pra mim Livre estou, livre estou Com o céu e o vento andar Livre estou, livre estou Não vão me ver chorar Aqui estou eu E vou ficar Tempestade vem O meu poder envolve o ar e vai ao chão Da minha alma flui em fractais de gelo em profusão Um pensamento se transforma em cristais Não vou me arrepender do que ficou pra trás Livre estou, livre estou Com o sol vou me levantar Livre estou, livre estou É tempo de mudar Aqui estou eu Vendo a luz brilhar Tempestade vem O frio não vai mesmo me incomodar Composição "Let It Go" foi a primeira canção que Kristen Anderson-Lopez e Robert Lopez escreveram para o filme. A dupla se inspirou em outros filmes da Disney, como A Pequena Sereia e A Bela e a Fera e artistas contemporâneos, incluindo Lady Gaga e Adele. Embora não intencional, a composição da música foi fundamental na caracterização do filme de Elsa. Originalmente escrita para um vilão, co-diretores Chris Buck e Jennifer Lee gradualmente reescreveram Elsa como uma das protagonistas do filme. Versões cover A decisão de lançar um single de "Let It Go", foi feita após a canção ser escrita e apresentada para a Disney. Kristen Anderson-Lopez e Robert Lopez selecionaram a cantora americana Demi Lovato para cobrir a canção no álbum da trilha sonora. Anderson-Lopez admitiu que Lovato foi escolhida por causa de suas lutas pessoais, "Ela teve um passado que esta muito aberto, o que é semelhante à jornada de deixar um passado obscuro e o medo para trás e seguir em frente, como o poder de Elsa." Lovato, de fato identificou-se com o contexto da música, afirmando que "Eu acho que essa música é tão atraente, pois as palavras são motivadoras. É uma música muito inspiradora, quando você ouve te faz ser você mesmo e te deixa orgulhoso de quem você é." Versão cover de Lovato, foi lançada como single pela Walt Disney Records em 21 de outubro de 2013. Galeria Links externos * Wiki Frozen: Livre Estou de:Lass jetzt los en:Let It Go es:Let It Go fi:Taakse jää fr:Libérée, délivrée it:All'alba sorgerò ja:レット・イット・ゴー~ありのままで~ nl:Laat het Los pl:Mam tę moc ro:S-a întâmplat ru:Отпусти и забудь tr:Aldırma (Let it Go) vi:Let It Go zh:放开手 Categoria:Artigo da semana Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Frozen Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Canções de Encerramento Categoria:Canções nomeados do Globo de Ouro Categoria:Canções nomeados do Grammy Award Categoria:Canções vencedor do Grammy Award Categoria:Canções vencedor do Oscar Categoria:Canções de Kingdom Hearts